infinitiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sir. ‽
Sir. ‽ '''is a ninja who secretly hides "‽" or "interrobangs". He plans to spread the interrobangs so everybody knows about them. He even has his own committee: The ‽ Committee, and his own verse, ‽verse. However, everyone thinks he is evil. He even recived an email from Joe requesting Sir. '''‽ to be part of his army. So far, this email has not been responded to yet. History Sir. ‽ was born some time near the time Bob was born. They went to school together and were good students. One day, they had a research project, (Bob dosn't remember) and they researched about interrobangs. Sir. ‽ was amazed by the punctuation mark. Bob thought they were "signs of evil". Then they got into a crazy fight. That's why Sir. ‽ decided to leave Bob and explore and become a ninja, so his love for interrobangs can be expressed. He first learned how to draw on all kinds of areas, like walls, bricks, TVs, Faces, chocolate, and more. He also learned how to be a ninja just by reading biographies, playing fighting games, and reading a manual. In 5 years, he was already a master on jumping only. His plan appears to be succeeding, because people are being aware of the punctuation mark. However, Bob convinced people that Sir. ‽ was spreading evil and was controlling people to obey him and all that stuff. Joe and Jo Evil were "impressed", but Sir. ‽ started to worry. "What is the plan fails‽" "Will I be tied to a tree with a bear‽" "Who is the Secret Creator‽" He still ponders about his fate. He also discovered ‽verse B by accident when he ran out of toilet paper and went out to get some. He visited every verse, because toilet paper was being sold out everywhere. He then went to Alternatehistoryverse because he thought an alternate version of himself had toilet paper and he was planing to steal it. Eventually, he found ‽verse B. He visited Bob B's planet and was captured until his allies (from the ‽ Committee) freed him. He is now another archenemy of Bob B (everybody he has met is). Abilities Sir. ‽ has the ability to draw perfect interrobangs everywhere. He also has this odd looking scythe that he uses for drawing. Even on a sheet of paper. He can also do everything a ninja can do. He also farts silently. TriviaCategory:Fanwork * Bob, despite not remembering him, says he once saw a "weird turtle-headed kid". The kid might have been Sir. ‽. * He plans to rename himself to "Kablammegachop". He says he doesn't want to be related to Sir. * Everyone thinks he is very ugly, because of Bob's description of him. * He draws graffiti (sometimes). * The "Sir" in his name is short for serious. However, Sir. ?! Is pretty good at spelling... * Aside from interrogates, he also likes sporks, spinach, pizza, the smell of unused diapers and sour lemons. * If you answer his "exclamatory rhetorical statements", he'll punch you in the face.